Brolitas (Male Lolita)
Contrary to popular belief, Males can also wear lolita. To the lolita community, a male lolita are commonly known as a 'Brolita'. Just like the female counterparts, brolitas also enjoy dressing in very fine lolita clothes. Most males wanting to dress in lolita normally wear styles of lolita called Kodona, Ouji, or Dandy. Which are more masculine forms of lolita. However Brolitas are the men who go that extra distance, putting on the beautiful dresses and wigs to get a beautiful feminine look. Some people feel strange about a male dressing in Lolita however, Brolitas are sometimes even more beautiful than a female lolita. In fact one of the most popular lolitas, who also has their own lolita fashion line, happens to be a male. His name is Mana from the band Malice Meizer. And he just so happens to be one of the most popular and most beautiful lolitas. So you want to be Brolita? That's fantastic! Brolitas are always welcome in the lolita community! However I have some news for you. Becoming a Brolita is a bit more of a task, mainly because you need to try your hardest to look as feminine as possible. Here I have some information from a Brolita on the popular Lolita Fashion Forums(link removed, directing to malware). I would like to thank ImNewHere for the information I am about to present. The Transformation First, it all starts with a good shave. You need to shave that facial hair really well, because no one wants to see a hairy lolita! ImNewHere suggests that if you are going to a big event make sure you shave really well before the day of the event. If you don't want to wear makeup then you need to shave well enough so that your skin is nice and smooth so that it looks more feminine. Even if you will be wearing makeup, you still need to shave. Because again, no one wants a hair lolita. Next, you will need to put on tights and a slip to wear under your dress. ImNewHere suggests a slip that only goes to mid thigh. The slip helps most when you wear a corset because it helps keep the corset from pinching you. You will definitely need to get a corset to give you a good shape. ImNewHere says he cinches himself in and ties the corset off in the front. This step is where you can add fake breasts if you like, or you can go natural and just have a flat chest. Now it is time to start adding your lolita gear. Start with the bloomers, then add a petticoat or two. If you are taller you may want to put on an underskirt and adjust it as needed. However if you have a custom made JSK or OP that will fit you very well length wise, you don't really need an underskirt. Once you decide whether your dress or skirt will need an underskirt or not, you either put on a blouse and JSK or an OP over top everything else. Next, slip on your shoes or boots and then put on your wig. If you have longer hair you may be able to work your hair into a lolita style. Finally, you fluff up your skirts and do a final check in the mirror. And tada! You're all ready for the day!